First
by Everlasting Hello
Summary: It's a hot summer day, and a little accident give Rin an idea. Oneshot for a shipping that I find absolutely adorable.


A/N - I'm not really sure how line spacing in a story should work, so I'm sorry if this gets annoying. I like to type my rough draft in one big block, and go back later and make paragraphs while I'm editing.

Also, this story is kinda pointless, but I really wanted to write something for Len/Lui since it's _just so cute._

* * *

><p>"Ice cream time~!" Ring chirped as she carefully balanced two ice creams in each of her hands. "Orange sherbert for Rin, chocolate for Len, vanilla for Lui-" she made a face as she handed the plain ice cream to the young boy, but he didn't seem to notice, "and mint-chocolate-chip for me!"<p>

The others quickly thanked her as they took their sweets. They were standing on the sidewalk that trailed around the park. It was a hot summer day, so they were all relieved when Ring had volunteered to buy ice creams. For a second, they were quiet as they quickly licked the frozen treats.

"Lui, do you-" Ring was interrupted by a pair of skaters dashing through the group.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry!"

"Ack!"

Splat!

All four of them looked at the dropped ice cream as the skaters skated away. One of them had bumped into Lui, startling him and making him drop his ice cream.

"Hey! Get back here, you jerk!" Ring handed her ice cream to Rin and dashed off after the skaters. Rin watched her run off and whistled.

"I wouldn't wanna be them when she catches up." She glanced over at Lui and noticed he was biting his lip. The younger boy blinked hard and shook his head. It was obvious he was trying to control himself. Rin watched him for a second, then a bright grin spread across her face. Ring soon came trotting back and took her ice cream from Rin.

"Did you get 'em?" Rin asked.

"No, the stupid jerks were skating too fast," Ring panted. Rin took a few licks of her ice cream and frowned as if she was deep in thought.

"Well then, Lui will just have to share Len's ice cream."

"W-what?" Len snapped. Ring gave Rin a what-the-heck-are-you-thinking face.

"It's not fair for all of us to have ice cream except for Lui. And if Ring or I shared our ice creams with him it would be all sexually awkward and crap. But there shouldn't be any sexual tension between you guys, right Len-kun~?" Ring grinned as she got where Rin was going with this.

"Just buy another one for him!" Len said.

"Don't be stingy, Len! Besides, I only had enough money for four," Ring said as she looked at Lui. "You don't mind sharing, right Lui?"

"Well, um..." The orange-haired boy stared at his feet as he stuttered awkwardly. "I-I-I..." He couldn't control his mouth as he searched for a way out of this mess. Finally, Len took pity on him and held his ice cream out to the younger boy.

"Here, Lui, just have the whole thing. I don't mind."

"Len!" Rin snapped. "That isn't fair to you!"

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Len yelled.

"I-I-I," Lui was still stuttering as his mind went blank. He hated when the others fought.

"Will you please just spit it out already!" Ring said as her patience with the young boy wore thin.

"I-IthinkmaybeweshouldshareitLen!" His voice was louder than he had meant for it to be. Lui gasped and covered his mouth as the other boy looked ahim. Len stared at him for several seconds, making the younger boy squirm uncomfortably, then held the ice cream out to him. Lui glanced at him, then took the offered treat. It was melting under the hot summer sun, so Lui quickly licked up all the melted chocolate and handed it back. Rin giggled as Len ate his share of the treat, earning her a death glare from her twin. The four of them slowly meandered down the sidewalk, Rin and Ring eating their ice creams and giggling as they watched the two boys eat. Several passerbys stopped to stare at them, some of them commenting loud enough for Len and Lui to hear.

"Why don't they just buy another one?"

"So cute!"

"Aren't they a bit young to be dating?"

Lui bit his lip and glanced at Len, but the blonde was ignoring the comments. When almost all of the ice cream was gone, Rin giggled and spoke up.

"Aww, Lui! Your first kiss! And it's with Len!"

"WHAT." both boys snapped as Len dropped the ice cream. He looked down at it quickly, then back up at Rin.

"I have NOT kissed him! Stop being stupid!"

"Well, Len, you haven't kissed him directly," Ring said, "but you have licked that ice cream after him. And he after you. That's what we call an indirect kiss."

"Heck, you guys have indirectly made out," Rin giggled.

"Is that why you made me share with him? You perverts!" Len's voice got louder as his face got redder. "Sharing food does not count as kissing. If it did, Rin would be a freaking lesbian because she's always drinking after Miku!" Rin glared at him dangerously. "Besides, guys liking guys is _sick_, and you two know that!" Rin continued glaring at him, Ring looked at the ground and mumbled an apology, and Lui just stared at something in the distance. None of them felt like talking much after that, so it was a long walk back home.

"Hey, Len..." Len glanced up from the computer screen.

"Hey, Lui. What's wrong?" The orange-haired boy stared down at his feet as he searched for something to say. Len's mini-rant still rang in his ears, and he didn't want the older boy to blow up at him.

"About that indirect-first-kiss nonsense earlier, I...what I meant to say is, do you really...maybe I think...you..." Len's eyebrows rose as Lui continued starting and stopping. The younger boy's face was turning red, and he had lost control of his mouth again.

"What's wrong?"

"IDON'TWANTYOUTOTHINKI'MSICK!" Lui squeaked. Len blinked.

"What?"

"You said earlier guys liking guys is sick, and well...I kinda..." Len couldn't understand the rest of the sentence, as Lui's voice suddenly dropped to a mumble.

"Huh? Speak up."

"I kinda maybe totally sort of really like you." Lui winced and looked down at the floor. He braced himself for outright rejection, and probably some yelling. He was quiet for several seconds, then slowly looked up. Len was...smiling?

"I kinda maybe totally sort of really like you, too."

"But you said-"

"I wanted the girls to bug off and quit teasing you. Besides, I wasn't sure..." His voice trailed off, and Lui tilted his head.

"Sure of what?"

"Sure of you...aren't you kinda young to be getting crushes?"

"I am not too young!" Before he had time to think it through, Lui grabbed Len and kissed him.

A few days later...

"Say ah."

"Mmpf." Rin frowned as she pressed the thermometer against Len's lips.

"Say ah or I'll punch you in the stomach."

"I don't-" Len's protests were cut short as Rin jabbed the plastic device into his mouth.

"OW!" He shoved her hand back and took the thermometer from her. "I know how to use one of these things, thank you very much." Rin let out a frustrated sigh as Len put the end of the thermometer under his tongue.

"I can't believe you and Lui came down with mono at the same time. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to clean all the barf off the bathroom floor, only to have someone come in there and vomit on it again?"

"This is your fault. If you hadn't made us share that ice cream then only one of us would be sick," Len argued around the thermometer.

"Shut up so that thing can do its job!" Len rolled his eyes but obeyed. After the thermometer beeped, he took it out of his mouth and looked at it. "One hundred point five degrees. Ouch."

"At least it hasn't gone up any more. Maybe you're finally getting better." Rin took the thermometer and left. Lui stumbled in a few minutes later, looking like a wreck.

"Why are you out of bed?" Len asked.

"Got bored...had to throw up in the bathroom." He flopped down on Len's bed.

"Has Rin seen it yet?"

"She'll find it sooner or later," Lui muttered as he covered his eyes with an arm. "I feel like crap."

"I'm sorry? Unless you made me sick, in which case this is your fault."

"Stop...talking..." Lui groaned. For a minute the room was quiet.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ever sharing an ice cream with you again."

* * *

><p>AN- Yeah, kinda pointless. Oh well, it was fun.

Fun fact about the title - 1) this is my first Len/Lui fic, B) It's my first story posted on this website, and Cat) it's about Lui's first kiss. Yay symbolism! But this is probably the last story I'll write for this pair because I have trouble writing this shipping, so I guess you could put "Last" as a subtitle, like in fancy books. Idek.


End file.
